Tom has a red marble, a green marble, a blue marble, and three identical yellow marbles. How many different groups of two marbles can Tom choose?
Solution: There are two cases here: either Tom chooses two yellow marbles (1 result), or he chooses two marbles of different colors ($\binom{4}{2}=6$ results). The total number of distinct pairs of marbles Tom can choose is $1+6=\boxed{7}$.